


π

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa
Summary: College students AU





	π

“你知道，想要做一个优秀的贝斯手，最关键的是什么吗？”老王有点醉了，他歪着脑袋，漫不经心地问我。  
我努力地想了想，拼了老命挤出我的一丢丢知识:“呃……和弦的配合？”  
“错了，”他得意地、摇头晃脑地说，“是把谱子编得无比简单，然后你就能在舞台上跑跑跳跳、大喊大叫。”  
“……”  
#  
那次是乐队的第一次聚餐。  
乐队以主唱家的肥猫命名，这个起名方案一经提出就得到了全体猫奴的赞成，尽管那只肥胖无比的三花母猫自始至终都没看我们一眼。主唱偷偷告诉我们他和邻居关系不好，于是我们放肆地把鼓敲到了半夜。等到所有人都筋疲力尽，大家又拖沓着往楼下浓烟滚滚的大排档走。青春期的男孩儿们飞快地要了山一样的肉串，不知道谁叫了几瓶青啤，于是大家不约而同地开始了疯狂灌老王的活动。“青啤不好喝，发苦，烟啤才好喝。”随着他这几句嘟囔，几瓶烟台啤酒又被飞速地拎上桌，冷气和白沫一块滋滋地冒出瓶口，金黄色的浆液咣当几下，伴着碰杯的脆响流进火烧火燎的胃袋。周围全是大呼小叫的人，还有烟屁股按在劣质塑料桌上升起的一股青烟。高处的白光打在所有人脸上，照出一脸的汗珠。太热闹了，让人不高兴都难。  
老王其实一点都不老，还很年轻秀气。他叫王耀，不知道什么时候刮起一股隔壁老王的风潮，不久所有的人都管他叫老王了。  
但那时我和王耀还是第一次见面，矜持得很，虽然我坐在他旁边，但只是默默喝自己的，然后不动声色地独自扫荡掉一半的烤串。  
就在那时，他突然问了我这句话。  
我是键盘手，哪里懂啥吉他贝斯等等带弦儿的乐器。我搜肠刮肚好使自己看起来不那么无知，结果被他抖机灵打了回来。从那时起，我对他的印象就由“严肃正经的艺术家”变成了“不学无术的二赖子”。  
也是从那时起，我突然爱上了王耀。  
#  
我以前从来没喜欢过什么人。我是一个鄙夷爱情的人，对那些在我朋友圈里卿卿我我黏黏糊糊的同学嗤之以鼻。男生也好，女生也好，从来没有哪位让我诚挚地想要与他/她结婚并共度一生。但自从认识了王耀，我的脑子里只剩下卿卿我我、黏黏糊糊。  
当然啦，也没我说的那么严重。  
我是一个行动派，说喜欢就喜欢，马上就撸起袖子加油干。别想歪了，这句话的意味是有中国特色社会主义的那种。我是说，马上就撸起袖子加油追他。  
对，那个时候我已经开始明目张胆地追求他了，只不过从未见效。我为他写诗:"亲爱的王耀，你如六月的暖风，在城市上空盘旋。你吹进了我的心坎里……"他看完以后面无表情地对我说:"伊万，这不符合你的风格，你应该在零下三十度的冰天雪地里光着膀子徒手与黑熊搏斗，战胜敌人之后撕开它的皮毛、咬下它的血肉，然后对天狂吼，并且每一吼要达到三分钟才行。""我抗议，"我干巴巴地说，"你这属于对我们国家的刻板印象，你这是种族歧视，我要告你。""请告吧，"他说，"反正告不过我，你又要输一顿饭。"我为他弹琴唱歌:"If I lost everything in a fire——"他说:"不错，这一嗓子足了三分钟。"我送他玫瑰花，他说:"你知道玫瑰花的花瓣很多都是雄蕊变的吗？简单来讲玫瑰花也是骗子……算了，你也差不多。"  
我满腔热情，他无动于衷；我心灰意冷，他毫不在意。  
那时我们还有乐队联系着，我可以找乐队的借口天天去见他，就算留学生宿舍和他的宿舍隔着整个校园。可是乐队飞快地散了，本来弹着吉他唱着歌的主唱突然迷上了健身，整天在朋友圈里发撅着屁股抬杠铃的照片，而我突然失去了和王耀那细若游丝又至关重要的联系。  
那个杠铃，我一只手就能拎起来。  
#  
乐队解散三天，我百无聊赖了三天，然后我突然有了一个绝妙的主意。  
我怀着满腔热忱，屁颠屁颠地穿过整个校园去见他。他还在上课，于是我又屁颠屁颠跑到了教学楼，眼巴巴地等着他下课。  
他走出来的时候，我一眼就看见了他，低着头玩手机，一只手插在兜里，摇摇摆摆地走着。“王耀！”我大喊一声。  
“干嘛。”他头也不抬地喊回来。  
“你教我弹贝斯吧！”  
这回他抬起头来，用关爱智障的眼神看着我。“你傻吗？”他问我，“你弹过吉他？”“没有。”我说。“那大提琴呢？”“也没有。”“那你发什么疯，来学贝斯？”  
还不是因为我喜欢你，我在心里默默地说。  
“我不教。”他说，低下头看手机。  
“啊，为啥？”  
“你傻，我教不会。”  
“……诶？”  
说完他抬腿就走，把手机揣兜里:“你没有基础，太麻烦了。”  
“我给钱的！！”  
他的脚步停住了。  
“一小时……一百二？”  
他犹犹豫豫地抬起头看着我。过了一会他说:“一百五。”  
“成交。”  
#  
一开始说在他宿舍，但后来王耀找了间很小的储藏室，他和舍友好像相处得不好。我也是。我的舍友就是乐队主唱，撅着屁股抬杠铃的那个傻逼。我俩曾经天天打仗，以他出去租房住而结束战争。他搬走之后我俩的关系却意外地好了起来，至少是表面上好了起来。  
储藏室太小了，真的太小了。我们面对面坐下，膝盖抵着膝盖。他一点点给我讲，琴头，琴桥，品柱，哎呀你个傻叉别使劲你看弦都要断了。这里又小又闷，窄窄的窗户架在高处，我得踩着凳子才能推开，所以我们一般都不开，两个人对着抹汗，湿气扑在对方脸上，然后就是尴尬的互瞪。  
“你为什么想学贝斯啊？”王耀又想起了那个关爱智障的问题。幸亏我这次早有准备，于是我像小学生背诵课文一样流利地说:“因为贝斯可以满地走啊！”  
“……啊？”他没听懂。  
“演出的时候，鼓不能乱走，键盘也不能乱走，吉他学的人太多了，满大街都是。贝斯吧，又简单，又可以乱走，又人少。”  
“谁告诉你简单了。”他伸出手，胳膊绕过我的脖颈，巴掌狠狠地拍了一下我的后脑勺。  
“可是你们在台上蹦蹦跳跳的很酷啊，不像我，杵在那里一动不动，像个旗杆，像个傻大个。”我摸着后脑勺委屈地说。  
他乐了，先是带着猥琐的微笑嘟囔了一会什么“你本来就是个傻大个”，然后突然一拍大腿，喊道:“对了！”  
“什么？”  
“我给你的琴装上四个轮子，你就可以推着走了！”  
“……”我在脑子里默默想想了一下那个场景，感觉自己像脑溢血发作后四肢僵劲、只好推着个小轮车练习走路的那种老爷爷。“不好，”我说，“不够灵动。”  
他的脸上写满了失落，一边嘟囔着“毛病真多”一边陷入沉思。然后他突然又一拍大腿，满脸兴奋地对我说:“哎，你见过那种扫地机器人没有？圆形的，在地上嗡嗡嗡地跑。”  
“见过。”  
“我给你琴底下装个那个吧！！”  
我又想象了一下，看到了自己追着我那嗡嗡嗷嗷胡乱闪光的琴满舞台乱跑的场景。琴在前面无序而飞快地四处跑动，我在后面气喘吁吁地追逐它，颇像《猫和老鼠》里的一出戏。然后我和王耀同时爆笑。  
“你……是不是想到了？”王耀上气不接下气地问我。我没空说话，疯狂点头。王耀笑倒在我的膝盖上，怀里抱着琴，手搭在我的腿沿上，额头搁在自己的手背上，肩膀一耸一耸的。我一下不敢笑了，连气都不敢喘，生怕自己的膝盖太颠簸把他抖下去。我拼命控制着频率假笑，哈哈哈，哈哈哈，他笑得更开心了。  
真好啊，我想，时间就这么停住吧。  
#  
时间当然不会停住。  
尤其不会在高数考试中停住。  
期末考试周飞快地结束了，我的成绩单半红半黄惨不忍睹。我知道王耀肯定是一片绿，那是原谅的颜色，更是奖学金的颜色。  
诱人的暑假就这么来了。  
我不想回家，我爸妈也不想让我回家。他俩满世界浪漫去了，不需要我燃烧自己照亮他们。我也不想让王耀回家。  
于是，我又穿过一整个校园，屁颠屁颠地找到王耀。一看见他，我就大声地喊:“王耀！”  
“干嘛啊。”他翘着二郎腿玩手机，没空搭理我。  
“我们一起旅游吧！”  
又来了，关爱智障的眼神。他把手机锁屏扔到床上:“为啥是我？”  
“啊，咱俩一块去看音乐节啊。”  
“没有一大帮妹子哭着喊着要和你一起去？”  
“没有啦！”有的，不好意思，我内心感觉很愧疚。  
“不去。”  
“我掏钱！”  
“去。”  
啊，我想，有钱真好。  
就这样我们卷起铺盖捆，爬上慢悠悠的特慢列车，一路打着斗地主去了葡萄柚音乐节。  
葡萄柚音乐节很好，虽然它很商业化，虽然大部分的歌手我都不认识，虽然我和王耀表白了，他拒绝了我。  
……  
啊？  
为什么呢？  
他再一次用关爱智障的眼神看着我:“这还用问，你是个男的，我也是个男的，还有其他理由吗？”  
我:“你不觉得咱俩特别合拍吗？”  
王耀:“不啊，主要都是你在傻逼，我只好陪着你。”  
我继续谆谆诱导:“你为什么要陪着我呢？你是不是觉得我很特别？”  
王耀:“不是，是因为我善良。”  
他想了一会又说:“我还能继续教你贝斯吗？”  
我:“……啊？”  
“那个，学费……”  
我明白了。  
有钱真好，可以买缘分。  
#  
新的一学期又开始了。

我还真的让他继续教我贝斯了。

我不知道，我有钱，我随便花。

但是接下来的日子以惊人的速率变得极度无聊，我和王耀依旧在那个杂物间里紧紧地挨在一起，但我的内心再也没有最一开始的那种甜蜜的胆怯与谨慎。毕竟他坐在那里，却没有什么可能性——我被拒绝了，拒绝了就失败了，失败了就没有了幻想，尤其是当他拒绝得如此坚定的时候。我甚至又为他写了一首诗:

“秋日的天空中  
飞来一队王耀  
一会排成N字  
一会排成O字”

“什么鬼东西。”王耀说。

然而王耀的学习依旧很好，他的生活也很好。他的生活不会被任何新加入的东西打乱，他就是稳定性抵抗力超强的生态系统，不会轻易地被外来侵略物种搞崩溃。

我就是外来侵略物种。

我以为被我表白之后他会跟我生疏一点，可是他就像脑子坏了一样，该干啥干啥。他对我的态度一丝不变，所有的贝斯课还是教得很好。我们俩甚至变得越来越熟络，开始毫无顾忌地勾肩搭背，我甚至能肆无忌惮地在他面前放响屁。当你在你喜欢的人面前毫无保留地放响屁的时候，你基本已经完了。我和王耀越来越像好兄弟，但怎么讲呢？①个侽人茹菓把你当㚾娣，那伱们就沒钶能了。这是我很多年前看到过的个性签名，说得真好。

乏味的时间总是过得飞快，我和王耀花钱买的缘分也维持了很久，虽然很久只等于一年左右。等到大三下半学期的时候，王耀已经把他能教的都教给我了。我不是一个勤奋的小朋友，但为了不让每次课都变成“王耀白眼球展示大会”，我还是有过一段刻苦练习到满手起泡的时间的。后来有一节课王耀把琴一推，说老子不教了我没得可教了，你真是个音乐天才你干脆自己抚琴一首开独奏会去吧。我死乞白赖地缠着他，说你再教我点别的，什么都行。王耀说好，我现在就教你贝斯表演的最重要的一部分，然后举起琴作狂野砸琴状，却险些把腰给扭了。我一边低眉顺眼地帮他揉腰一边听他像个老爷爷一样地诶呦诶呦地喊疼。王耀很瘦，宽松的T恤一旦被收紧，就能看出来瘦削的腰部其实只有一点点，让人忍不住想问他每天都有在好好吃饭吗。我正在胡思乱想的时候，王耀突然不喊疼了，他叹了一口气，说：“你这是司马昭之心。”

我：“啥？”

他却突然来了精神：“要不我来教你中国传统文化，帮助歪果留学生融入中国社会，不融入不要钱。”

我：“你这个听起来很可疑啊不过我喜欢。”

王耀眯起眼睛嘿嘿嘿地笑了。他笑起来很古怪，有点像那种奸诈的老头子，但是就让你感觉又调皮又可爱（“是滤镜啊”，室友嘲讽我说）。

后来他还是没有厚着脸皮教我什么中国传统文化。他开始给我讲乐理，差点就要从五线谱开始讲。我本来想说我们以前上课用的谱子都他妈是五线谱好吧，但我没有说。毕竟我的动机本来就不纯，能拖久一点为啥不拖久一点呢。

时间一直拖到了大四的上半学期，王耀出现的频率开始变得越来越少。一直沉迷于得不到的爱情的我也不得不开始学习了。王耀似乎在做什么神经实验，我去替他做过一次志愿者，要戴上一顶奇奇怪怪的帽子回答问题，后来因为我在回答问题的时候睡着了所以被他赶出来了。而我只能在实验室疯狂吸入有毒气体，一边呆滞地凝视着永远过不完的柱子，一边猜想着王耀在做什么。贝斯课自然而然地终止了，谁也没有特别提过“要不课程就暂停了吧”这件事，但它就是没再持续下去了。我和王耀相隔千里，见面的机会少之又少，整整三个月里只在食堂碰见过一次。他一个人端着牛杂拌面，我一个人端着咖喱鸡排饭，两个孤零零的人在角落里的小桌子上一起吃了顿饭，所聊的话题无非是“最近还好吗”“挺好的啊”“你头发又少了”“放你妈的狗屁”之类的东西。吃完饭之后他去学院，我去实验室，我们挥手道别，然后匆匆地奔向相反的方向。

我走在路上，突然想起来给乐队起名的那个下午。我提议我们的乐队叫π bond，但那个吉他手兼主唱兼我的室友的美国佬为此吐槽了我说，每次演出的时候主持人肯定都会念错成“接下来是π band 乐队”啦，还说这样听起来完全就是“这位是Mr Jones 先生”，啰里啰嗦。王耀当时问我这个名字是什么意思，我和他解释说，π bond是一种化学键。

“碳碳双键中的化学键有两种，”我说，“一种是σ键，另一种是π键。简单来说，就是π键没有σ键那么稳定，很容易就断掉了。我觉得，人和人之间的关系大概就像这样子吧，看起来好好地联系在一起，其实脆弱得要命，不知道哪天就啪的断掉了。”

“听不懂耶——”王耀拖腔拉调地说。

“总而言之就是我才不想和阿尔弗雷德那个蠢货像σ键一样牢牢地绑在一起！”我简单明了地下了结论。阿尔弗雷德蹿起来要揍我，一脚踢翻了茶几上的可乐，深褐色的液体溅到旁边法国人的裤子上，把他气得直翻白眼。一旁的英国人幸灾乐祸地大笑不止，王耀偷偷地溜到一边嗑着瓜子看戏，顺便撸猫。我和阿尔弗雷德一个掐脖子一个扯头发打得不亦乐乎，直到王耀撸够了猫走上前来说“算了算了”才把我俩分开。

我感觉自己好想哭，我这才反应过来，那时的我居然给遥遥时空后的自己下了个这么大的诅咒。我虽然和阿尔弗雷德没再有一毛钱的关系了，但是我和王耀之间的联系也就这样断掉了，就像我说的那样，脆弱不堪的联结就这样无声无息地消失了。接下来的一年里，我们会各自忙于各自的事情，连个招呼也不会打。然后，再过十年，再过三十年，王耀彻底变成一个陌生人，我甚至根本不会记得他。我大学的时候的初恋对象，可能就这样莫名其妙地消失在我的生活中了。我突然意识到，不是什么生死离别才会把两人分开，“没有关系”这一件小事，就足以把两个人吞没在日常的洪流之中了。

我感觉自己好想哭，于是我索性在路上放声大哭。我一边大步走着，一边任由眼泪流下来。路人纷纷用奇怪的眼神注视着我，但是我不在乎。人与人之间的关系是这样的脆弱，我又何必在乎和一群陌生人的关系如何呢。

#

大四下半学期的时候，所有人都忙于写毕业论文，我也不例外。我几乎每天都泡在实验室里，为了我那几个乱七八糟的化合物焦头烂额。那天晚上我在实验室待到了一点，手机铃声却不合时宜地响了起来。我一边纳闷是哪个推荐贷款的会在半夜一点打骚扰电话（我的人际关系已经差到只有外卖和推销的会给我打电话了），一边费劲地掏出手机。

是王耀打来的电话。

我的大脑一片空白，揣测着他为何会现在打来电话却毫无头绪。我保持着这样呆滞的状态接起电话，又担心自己完全停止运转的头脑会把事情搞砸。“喂？”我说。

“伊万？”电话那端传来王耀的声音，“我现在在搬家，你能过来帮我一下吗？”

我满头问号：“凌晨一点搬家？你在美国搬家呢吗？”

最后我赶到了学校附近的一个小区。事情似乎是这样的，王耀搬出来租房子住了，他从下午开始搬，一直搬到现在还没搬完。我帮他把最后一箱书抬到电梯口，按了键，静静地等待着。电梯开始从30楼下滑，我们谁也没有说话。最后王耀率先开口：“我爸死了。”

我一时语塞，只能讷讷地说：“节哀顺变……”

“我挺开心的。”王耀毫不掩饰地说。

我转过头，惊讶地看着他。“我爸知道我是同性恋，”王耀的语气平淡得仿佛在说“我今天早上打死了一只苍蝇”，“他揍了我一顿，在我高二的时候。我在家躺了一个周才去上学。”

我一瞬间什么话也说不出来。巨大的信息量使我的大脑彻底宕机，嘴唇蠕动了半天却一个字也没有说出来。王耀突然把手里的箱子放到了地上，开始扭动屁股、蹦来蹦去。

“你在干嘛？？”我已经彻底懵了。

“你不觉得很刺激？”王耀气喘吁吁地说，还是没有停下他笨拙又搞笑的舞蹈，“在电梯门前跳舞。你也不知道电梯门一开，里边会不会有人，你会不会出丑。但就是这样就很好玩啊。”

我目瞪口呆地看着王耀，心里暗自揣测着他是不是疯了。这时候王耀换了几个老年迪斯科舞蹈动作，边跳边说：“如果电梯门开了，里面没有人，那我今天开始就要换一种活法。老子要不管我老子怎么想，老子要过得开心一点。伊万，如果里面没有人，我今天晚上就答应你，和你在一起。”

一瞬间，我的心几乎落到胃里。这种感觉很难说是什么，我感到焦虑又期待，心脏也狂跳起来。我定定地看着他，什么话也没有说。在这个紧要关头，我空白的大脑里出现的第一个念头竟然是：“老子不管我老子怎么想”这句话也太别扭了，汉语真是博大精深。

电梯降到了一楼，门开了。

里面没有人。

“王耀，”我突然开口说，“祝你生日快乐！”

王耀莫名其妙地看着我：“你在放什么狗屁。”

“你两个月之后就要过生日了吧？”我充满热情地对他说，“我们今晚去吃烧烤为你庆祝生日！”

“你疯了吧伊万。”刚刚在电梯口大跳特跳老年迪斯科的疯子王耀用看疯子的眼神看着我。

“为了庆祝你的生日，”我继续热情洋溢地说，“我请客！”

“哇塞好开心耶过生日真快乐——”王耀马上变了个态度做作地大喊。

有钱真好。有钱你不仅可以买缘分，你甚至可以买男朋友，真心喜欢你的那种。

那天晚上我们又点了山一样的五花肉，我这次没再矜持，放开了吃的真实水准把王耀下了一大跳。他马上表示要和我分手因为他怕自己会被我吃穷。我嘴一瘪，眼泪马上顺畅地流了出来，嗷嗷大哭那一嗓子还没嚎出来，王耀已经一边拍着我的后背一边说着“哦哦宝宝乖宝宝不哭”，那慈祥的老母亲眼神差点没让我吐出来。开玩笑的，我很受用，这回我终于知道王耀吃软不吃硬了。王耀叹了一口气问我:“你知道世界上最难缠的东西是什么吗？”  
我用探询的眼神看着他。  
“第一是贝斯连接线。”他一本正经地说。  
“……”  
“第二就是你！”

因为开心，我喝得烂醉如泥，当然不是喝啤酒喝得，王耀去隔壁便利店买了伏特加。我借着酒疯坚持要为王耀弹奏一曲，愣是把他拉到了社团的活动室。我打开那架不知道比我大多少岁的键盘，一边弹琴一边哀嚎“You could be my unintended”，一曲下来是琴也没有调歌也没有调。王耀沉默良久，我还以为他又要说“不错，这一嗓子将近二分钟了”，结果他居然体贴地说：“挺好的。”

我喝得太醉了，在王耀说完这句话之后居然愣了两秒。由于大脑宕机，两秒之后我的目光被键盘上的几个字吸引，我大着舌头问王耀：“哎，这个叫什么音琴啊？”

王耀脸色一沉：“你在说我献殷勤？”

“好像不是，”我愣愣地说，“这字儿念献吗？”

王耀铁青着脸顺着我的手看过去，然后一巴掌拍在我后脑勺上：“这字他妈的念颤，颤音琴，你他妈连颤抖的颤都他妈不认识！”

这事儿直到我醒酒了也没明白。为啥打我啊？

#

很快我就搬出去和王耀住在一起了。由于不小心和前室友搬到了一个小区，我和那该死的美国佬又变成了抬头不见低头见的关系，恨得我咬牙切齿。看来人和人之间的关系也不是那么容易断，至少孽缘不是。

王耀毫无悬念地获得了保研名额，继续从事他心爱的科学研究，只是不准人提他的头发。我问他，像您这样的旷世奇才，为什么愿意和我在一起呢？王耀把眼镜一摘，立刻开始给我表演贯口，什么英俊潇洒风流倜傥玉树临风沉鱼落雁闭月羞花（打住，我说）。就在我不好意思地嘿嘿笑着摸自己的鼻子的时候，王耀面无表情地停了下来，对我说：“以上内容一条三百。”

我：？

但是王耀又笑了。王耀说：“之前还从来没有人给我唱过情歌。你唱的挺好听的，嘿嘿。”

我一下子害羞起来。老奸巨猾的王耀每天都在对我坑蒙拐骗，他这样真心实意地用亮晶晶的眸子看着我，让我不知所措。我又害怕他会突然笑着说“骗你的啦你唱得真难听”，但他紧接着说：“伊万，我很羡慕你，你爱谁的时候就去追求，恨谁的时候也毫不掩饰，想哭的时候就放声大哭。我从来没有这样自由地活过，我很羡慕你，所以我想和你一起自由地活一下试试看。”

我的眼泪都要掉下来了，王耀一看势头不对，又过来拍拍我的后背，反倒一巴掌真把我给拍哭了。我一边呜呜咽咽一边想起来我喝醉了酒非要给他唱歌的那个晚上。在我的一顿鬼哭狼嚎之后，王耀居然表示还不错。也许对他来说，这段没有调的情歌真的还不错。这是他第一次拥有来自爱人的、真心实意的、自由的歌声。我觉得，他一定知道我很喜欢他。这一点让我心满意足。

我一把抱住在旁边拍我的王耀，把整个身体的重量都压了上去。王耀一边喊着腰要断了，一边伸手抚摸我的头发。我知道，十年之后，二十年之后，王耀绝对不会是和我毫不相干的人。

这一点，让我心满意足，

FIN.


End file.
